


...That Obi-Wan is Terrible at Baking

by ihathbenobiwankenobied



Series: Cody Finds Out... [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi can't bake, Soft Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihathbenobiwankenobied/pseuds/ihathbenobiwankenobied
Summary: Cody finds out that Obi-Wan is terrible at baking.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Cody Finds Out... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093034
Kudos: 65





	...That Obi-Wan is Terrible at Baking

It was three days after they got back from a brief mission on Hoth that Obi-Wan came to apologize. It had been a cold, week-long mission defined by a very irritated General Kenobi and a very passive aggressive Anakin Skywalker. The pair were engaged in a battle of biting sarcastic remarks where more than once Obi-Wan had scolded the younger man for swearing. Ahsoka had sidled up next to Cody on more than one occasion to exchange complaints about the pair of Generals. Cody almost spit out his water when Ahsoka suggested they lock them in a cleaning closet once they got back in hopes that they would either work out their issues or kill each other. 

The ride back to Coruscant had been equally as unpleasant. General Kenobi had thrown a fit when Kix and his medics had attempted to apply bacta patches to the various deep cuts lining his arms and back. He even refused a blanket though he was visibly shaking from the cold, lips a shade of purple. The General had even raised his voice to snap at Cody when he had attempted to convince him to let the medics do their  _ damn job _ . This was, naturally, followed by a collective gasp from the surrounding troopers. The General walked, possibly even stomped, away with a look of both exasperation and embarrassment painted across his features. 

It was upsetting. Cody never appreciated it when the General was disrespectful of him, especially in front of the men who he led. It was a rarity, but sometimes the war got to the General. He had too many responsibilities, too many titles, too many men to watch over; stress and exhaustion was inevitable.

Cody was looking forward to some time back on Coruscant, away from the battle lines, and away from the bickering, angry Generals. Usually, Obi-Wan, not General Kenobi, would be knocking at Cody’s door two days after a bad mission asking for forgiveness for whatever slightly unpleasant behavior he had displayed. Cody sometimes wanted to laugh in his face; he and his brothers were ten times more rude and brutal towards each other in the heat of battle and stress. However, Cody always took his apologies. This time, he was going to think a little more before accepting it just for the sake of being petty.

Three days after the mission to Hoth Cody was enjoying his third day of relative relaxation. He had already gone to the training room, eaten a rather large meal, and had even taken ten minutes to shower. Settling into his bunk in his small private quarters, Cody thought he might even take a nap instead of filling out the small stack of paperwork that sat in a neat pile beside his bunk. He didn’t have a chance to think about it before there was a knock at his door. Raising his eyebrows in curiosity, Cody trudged to the door and flung it open.

To his surprise, there stood a very small looking Obi-Wan Kenobi. His reddish blonde hair was in disarray and he wore a pair of soft trousers with a thin cotton shirt; he was not the typical curated image of a Jedi.

“Hello Commander.” He said softly with just a tiny upturn of his lips. Cody suddenly noticed the peculiar box perched between the General’s hands.  _ Oh he’s bringing gifts to his customary apologies now? How cordial.  _ Cody sniffed at the thought. 

“General Kenobi.” Cody greeted with a nod and gestured to the box held tightly between the smaller man’s hands. “What’s that? Brought a little gift for me?” A blush spread across Obi-Wan’s cheeks and he shifted between his feet a little. 

“It’s Obi-Wan, Cody. May I come in?” Cody sarcastically waved his hand vaguely towards the meagre space that was his private quarters. 

“Come on in! Just redid my living room!” The sarcasm rolled off of Cody’s tongue a little too easily some times. 

“Looks… uh rather nice Cody.” Obi-Wan looked as if he didn’t know if it was a joke or not. Cody liked that look. A lot. Cody sat on his bunk and patted the blanket next to him. Obi-Wan sat tentatively and swallowed. 

“I wanted to apologize for everything on the way back from Hoth. I was out of line to disrespect you like that in front of the men. I truly am sorry. I know I can’t make it up to you but I absolutely wish I could.” His head hung down and he seemed to be genuine. Cody thought he might be done talking and was about to accept the apology when Obi-Wan abruptly thrust the box in Cody’s direction. “So, I made you these.” Cody raised one eyebrow.  _ He made me something?  _ Not even knowing what was inside the box Cody was overwhelmed with how kriffing  _ cute  _ that was. 

Cody opened the box slowly, trying to savor the pureness of the entire situation. Inside the box was an array of badly shaped burnt cookies, some covered in powdered sugar, others just plain. Some horribly bright pink frosting had been recklessly spread over a few of them and there seemed to be one cookie that was at the very least twice the size of the others. They were far from perfect. In fact, they were some of the worst looking cookies Cody had even seen. Yet, Cody loved them,  _ passionately _ . 

_ He is so fucking charming  _ Cody thought as he eyed the cookies.

“Obi-Wan, you made these?” The man’s blush was seemingly a permanent fixture.

“Yes. I just-- I thought maybe they would be a better apology. They turned out a little bit… unusual. I suppose.” Cody let himself laugh at that as he picked up a small unfrosted one and popped it in his mouth. Chewing slowly, he took in the interesting combination of flavors; he wasn’t sure if cookies were supposed to be quite so… salty? It was certainly burned judging by the crispy texture and charred flavor.

“Well…” Cody started.

“They’re not great. I had one.” Obi-Wan let out a hearty laugh himself and picked up a frosted one to inspect. “I thought it would be easier. I haven’t baked since Anakin was eleven.”

“That’s probably a good thing. I think you could use a lesson. Maybe attend a baking bootcamp.” Cody suggested. 

“If only I had the time.” Obi-Wan was already standing and heading for the door. 

“I accept your apology, you know, horrible cookies and all. It’s very kind of you. One of the most thoughtful things that anyone’s done for me.” Cody stood and went to clap a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He was fond of his General, more fond than he would ever let on to the man himself. 

“So does that mean you will not be telling Anakin and my grandpadawan about this?” Obi-Wan quipped in his “arrogant diplomatic” voice as Ahsoka had appropriately named it. 

“Ah you expect too much out of me. I totally would keep this between us, but it just so happens that these cookies are so terrible that I can’t not say anything. Sorry.” Cody squeezed the man’s shoulder and beamed with as much mockery as he could muster. 

“Apology not accepted, Cody.” Obi-Wan strode from the room with a snort and a roll of his eyes. Cody listened to his boots clomping against the floor for a minute before returning to the little box of cookies.  _ He is still damn cute. He’s a kriffing adorable Jedi who can’t bake to save his life.  _

_ And that’s how Cody finds out that Obi-Wan is Terrible at Baking. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
